1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to accessories for domestic animals, and more particularly to a head covering that protects against the intrusion of such things as insects, foreign matter, and weed seeds (also known as “foxtails”), from entering the animal's ears, eyes, or nose.
2. Background
Weed seeds, and particularly the grass seeds that are often referred to as “foxtails”, have barbs that cause the seeds to attach themselves on passing animals. Foxtails imbed painfully in ear canals, nostrils, and eyes. As the animal shakes its head, sneezes, and paws its face, trying to expel the seed, the seed only goes deeper because of the one-way barbs. Within minutes, the seed has gone so deep that the seed must be removed by a veterinarian, under anesthetic, at great cost to the owner and pain to the animal.
Several products currently exist that attempt to solve this problem, but they are either ineffective or have significant flaws. Blessing's protective bonnet for animals (U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,334 to Blessing, Aug. 21, 1973) is designed to protect eyes and ears from insects, but not the nose or mouth. The present invention protects the nose and mouth in addition to the eyes and ears because it encloses the entire head.
Waltz and Davidson (U.S. Pat. No. 1,004,507 to Waltz, Sep. 26, 1911 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,706 to Davidson, Nov. 29, 1994) both designed head enclosures for people to keep the insects away from the face. Both have stiffening ribs to hold the net away from the face. The stiffening ribs cause a visual distraction, which can be especially annoying to an animal and can cause it to be less tolerant of the enclosure. By contrast, the present invention can be made from a fabric stiff enough to stand away from the face without the added stiffening ribs, and therefore there can be no visual distraction for the animal. When made of stiff mesh fabric, the protective hood can stand away from the face, therefore not irritating the animal by touching its face. Because of the lack of visual distraction and facial irritation, the animal could be more willing to wear the device. Finally, construction of the present invention can be simpler and more economical to manufacture without the added stiffening ribs of Waltz and Davidson.
Vaughn's Inhalation Net (U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,581B1 to Vaughn, Dec. 21, 2009) protects only the nose and its construction is very complex. The present invention protects the eyes, ears, nose, nostrils and mouth from the intrusion of insects, foreign matter, and weed seeds. Also, because the construction can be very simple, it can be economical to manufacture. In some embodiments, the present invention uses one piece of mesh fabric, to form a hood that can be gathered with a piece of adjustable elastic at a rearward opening end. Vaughn's Inhalation Net could cause discomfort and distraction to the animal because it is secured to the animal's muzzle with a piece of elastic that wraps around the lower jaw. The present invention can be designed with as much comfort as possible and therefore little distraction for the animal wearing it. It can be sized larger, longer and wider than the head, so that it doesn't touch the face, and can be shaped so that it has enough room for the animal to pant and drink (through the mesh), and can be secured gently with elastic around the neck in a fashion that is similar to the animal's own collar. There could be no visual distractions because any seams are generally out of the animal's line of sight and the mesh can be easy to see through. Though the present invention can be made in any color mesh, in some embodiments it can be black, which generally doesn't reflect light and thereby reduces distracting glare.
Finley and Harris' Protective Ear Canal Covering for dogs and other animals (U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,272 to Finley and Harris, Nov. 17, 1992) protects only the ear canals. The present invention protects eyes, nose and mouth, in addition, to the ear canals, from the intrusion of weed seeds (including foxtails), insects and other foreign matter, lodging therein.
The Lecys' Pet Hood (U.S. Pat. No. 7,523,720 to Lynda and Duane Lecy, Apr. 28, 2009) is made of a semi-rigid mesh that can be die cut and is used to prevent an animal from biting. The present invention can be primarily used to protect the animal from the weed seeds, insects, and other foreign matter getting into its eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. The present invention is made of a flexible material and can therefore be much more easily manufactured because it does not need an expensive die created for its manufacture and is easily assembled with a simple sewing machine. Because the present invention is made of a more flexible material it is more comfortable for the animal to wear. It is conceivable that the Lecys' Pet Hood could be used to protect animals from weed seeds, insects and other foreign matter, but it would not be comfortable for the animal or as economical as the present invention.
What is needed is an apparatus to protect animals against the intrusion of such things as insects, foreign matter, and weed seeds, from entering the animal's ears, eyes, or nose that can be easily manufactured and is comfortable for the animal to wear than current products. In some embodiments, the apparatus should be flexible and free of distracting or uncomfortable stiffening ribs and/or seams.